Ndio's Narrative - Chapter 3
Chapter 3 T'his is directed from Doodleydooyou's (just1me1a1secret) Wattpad Account, and copied and pasted from her book Ndio's Narrative' The three lioness cubs looked up at Vitani, a dusky lioness with a large tuft on her head. The senior lioness was the Kichwa lioness, meaning she was to mentor all the lioness cubs; send hunting patrols out and direct the lionesses in battle. "Ladies, direct your attention on that zebra herd." Vitani pointed at a small herd in the distance. Ndio watched as a small calf chased its mother around a plot of land. "Aww!" The youngest lioness cub there, Droom exclaimed as she watched the baby zebra prance about. "That zebra, will one day be your target," Vitani smirked as the three lioness cubs looked to each other; a bit disgusted. "Rule number one, we never hunt the babies. We give them a chance. When they become an adult, that's when we can get them." Ndio nodded and watched as the herd ran away and towards the watering hole. "Aha! Rule number two, we never hunt near the gorge or watering hole. Those are places of peace." Vipi looked up at Vitani, already knowing this fact. "Rule number three-" "Respect the circle of life!" Vipi yowled. She then began licking her chest fur embarrassingly. "Yes, Vipi. And to respect the circle of life, you must learn about the circle of life. And that is today's lesson, to learn your place in the circle of life. Now, can you tell me what you could be when you're older?" Vitani asked. "Becoming the Kichwa lioness?" Droom asked. "Yes, Vipi?" Vitani turned to Vipi. "Hunter or you could look after cubs." She said proudly. "Ndio?" Vitani's cold blue gaze terrified Ndio as she struggled to think of any ideas. She looked around, hoping for ideas until she saw Uhuru. "Y-you could become the queen..?" She asked hesitantly. Vitani raised an eyebrow. "Yes, on the rare occasion, one of you could be Uhuru's mate," Vitani said. Vipi stuck her tongue out in disgust, with Ndio smirking at that remark. "There is another occupation you could have, here's a hint." She showed off her lion guard mark on her shoulder. "You could join the Lion Guard!" Vipi yowled. "Yes, you could earn a place in Haki's future Lion Guard." "I want to be the fastest!" Droom smiled. "Now, we aren't here to claim our spots in Haki's Guard, you most likely won't be chosen for his guard; because you would've completed your training by then." Vitani chuckled. Droom sighed, disappointed. "Now, to find out your occupation, we need to see your skills. Droom, tell us what you're good at." "I'm fast! And I'm good at hiding!" The young lioness smiled. Vitani nodded at turned to Vipi. "I'm a great swimmer!" Vipi smiled. "You're strong, just like your mother." Vitani smiled warmly. "Ndio?" Vitani's blue gaze pierced through Ndio's pelt as she struggled to find something good about her. She wasn't like Vipi or Droom, having any talents. She was just normal. She couldn't look after cubs, because she wasn't ever going to find a mate and that she was inexperienced. She was only an Outlander, what use was she? She couldn't defend herself, nor hunt, or swim or anything. Na's words rang in her ear. You'll never be welcomed into this pride! You're just a petty, little Outlander! "Ndio?" The lioness cub snapped back to reality. "Do you have any skills?" The Kichwa lioness asked. "I-uh..." She looked around. "I don't know..." She looked down at her paws. "It's alright. You're just a cub-" Vitani was interrupted by some cackling behind Ndio. She looked as Na and his three apprentices roared with laughter. Ndio felt hot with rage and embarrassment. Na had waited for this moment for the whole day, that he even was in an earshot to hear the conversation with Cheka, Treni and Pas. "Na," Vitani growled coldly, shutting the wicked lion up. "Shouldn't you be training Cheka, Treni and Pas..?" "Oh, yes. I am. We came here to see what these little lionesses would grow up to be, to give my apprentices some ideas of roles for them in the future. Pas sensed that Droom would be a hunter, and a fine one indeed." Na smiled cruelly. Droom blushed slightly from being complimented. "Treni thought that Vipi would make a good guard, and I agree." The lion leaned towards Ndio, his horrible breath making Ndio want to gag. "And Cheka said that you'd be... an Outlander!" He cackled. "You'll be exiled before you know it, and you'll be returned to your rightful home! The Outlands!" Vitani snarled and pinned Na down. "Don't forget where you came from, Na. Half this pride are Outlanders, so you should shut your muzzle up and make yourself useful for once. I don't understand how Kovu and Kiara trusted you with the responsibility to mentor those three cubs, even Nuka would do a better job than you." She spat and let him wriggle free and run to his apprentices. "Ugh, fine. But don't forget'', Ndio.''" He mockingly called her name like a mother calling its cub. "You aren't welcomed here, and you'll find that out, no matter how long it takes." Category:Chapters Category:Doodleydooyou